A Whole New Life
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: The Sequal To Fake Wedding? The story about what happens after the wedding. It seems everyone is changing now and some of them are worried these changes aren't so good. And the happy couple is now wondering if they're ready for the challenges of marriage.
1. The Changes Are Just Beginning

Summary: I guess when Eve said "Let them always live happily together" it didn't mean right away. As Keitaro and Mitsune start their new life together the others start new ones of their own. With so many changes happening around them they wonder if they're really ready to be married because it seems that there friends need them more than they need each other now. How will any of them survive their new lives and how will the nowmarried couple deal with all the challenges of marriage? (The Genre Of The Story May Change Later)

**A Whole New Life**

**Chapter One: The Changes Are Just Beginning.**

**Mitsune's P.O.V:**

Every morning I wake up early and fix breakfast just before he wakes. The more I cook the less things I burn or set on fire. I'm getting to be a good cook, that or Keitaro just eats what I make for him so he won't be hurting my feelings. So far we've been married only a few weeks, and I have to say it's been pretty much fun. Now if only I could find where he hides my bottles of sake.

We moved out of the Hinata into a small apartment nearby right after our honeymoon. That way he can still manage the apartments and I can see my friends daily, just like before. They say i've changed quite a bit since me and Keitaro married, maybe their right, maybe their not. I'm not sure, I still feel like the same person i've always been.

Well, I don't know about the sake but I just found fifty dollars in the pocket of one of Keitaro's shirts. I guess it does pay to do the laundry. Smoke is starting to come out from the kitchen, sigh, there goes breakfast.

**Normal P.O.V:**

As Mitsune goes to try put out the smoke from the kitchen, obviously their breakfast, Naru, Shinobu and Kaolla are arriving to their small apartment, just about a block away from the Hinata. As they ring the doorbell the window is quickly opened and smoke starts to come out.

"Mitsune must be cooking again." Naru said watching the smoke slowly disappear.

"I offered to help her learn to cook but she said she'd rather do it on her own." Shinobu said.

"Hey Mitsune!Your awake!" Kaolla said leaning on the wondow sill and searching for Mitsune in the now dying smoke.

"Well you saw the smoke didn't you?" Mitsune said opening door to let her friends in.

Keitaro came into the living room, still dressed in his pajamas and with a fire extinguisher in his hands. "The fire's out now. And you really shouldn't leave the food along on the stove for that long." he said

"Yeah, I think I just figured that out. Thanks." Mitsune said.

"So are you ready to go then Mitsune." Naru asked, trying to get Su to stay put and not run off like last time. Which resulted in her testing one of her new inventions on the man that live next door to Keitaro and Mitsune and nearly giving the lady downstairs a heart attack. I think they're pretty grateful that she doesn't live right in building with them.

"Let me just make Keitaro his breakfast and then we'll leave." she answered

"I can do that for you if you like?" Shinobu offered.

"No thank you. I can do it myself. But just in case, keep the fire extinguisher ready." she said handing the fire extinguisher to Shinobu and then disappearing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later the four of them left the apartment to do some shopping. Since Mitsune and Keitaro had just barely moved into their apartment they didn't really have much furniture except for a table, two fold up chairs and a matress. The girls were going to help Mitsune fix up the apartment so it didn't look so dark and empty like it was now.

Naru and Mitsune looked around the furniture store for the right things to fit into the apartment and to match the new paint they had put on the walls a few days ago. While they did that, Shinobu chased Su around the store as she jumped from bed to bed and then the tables. One of the sales clerks was also their trying to help Shinobu but they ran around in circles so much that they started to get pretty dizzy and had sit down.

"So how's married life treating you?" Naru asked

"It's not that bad but it's pretty quiet not having everyone else around. After a while you kindda get used to that." Mitsune answered flopping down on one of the matresses.

"You two should have stayed at the Hinata. We wouldn't have to be walking so far to see you."

"We're only a block away. It's not that much of a walk."

"Yeah, I know. But it's just so strange not have you two around. Everything is different at the Hinata now." Naru said as she fixed her hair in one of the dresser mirrors.

"Different? How?" Mitsune asked sitting up.

"Shinobu's alot more quieter now, she hardly ever speaks any more. And Kaolla Su doesn't spend as much time with her inventions. She's been hanging out with some strange kids from school," she answered "I'm not sure I like her hanging out with them so much.She's hardly ever at home most nights."

"They're just growing up. I'm sure we were both the same way when we entered high school. Get Shinobu to go out more and meet new people. She'll be much more talkative when she does." Mitsune said "And as for Kaolla, she knows right from wrong, even if it doesn't seem like it. You can trust her, she's just learning to hang out with people her own age."

"Maybe your right. I'm usually busy studying so I don't pay as much attention to them as I used to. Maybe if I could make more time to hnag out with them they'll be back to normal. I'm kind of missing Kaolla's crazy inventions." Naru said smiling.

"So how's Motoko doing?" Mitsune asked, she hadn't really heard from Motoko since the day after the wedding.

"I'm not sure. She's been locked up in her room alot lately, some times i'm not even sure if she's in there. When ever I do see her, she always looks kind of sad or depressed. Motoko's changed alot too, she's not the same as she used to be."

"I guess we're all just still getting used to not being around each other like before. You have your studies, Shinobu and Kaolla are at a new school, i'm married, we don't have as much time together any more."

"Maybe once we get used to the changes we'll all be back to normal." Naru said sitting down next to Mitsune.

"Hopefully it will." Mitsune said "I guess we all have really changed in some way the past month and a half. But i guess that's life."

Unfortunantly they haven't yet noticed just how different things are now. But in the next few months maybe they would.

* * *

**Author's Note:(Read Please)Okay, the story may sound a bit depressing at some parts and sorry about that. I'm trying not to make it sound that way but that's just how it came out when I wrote. I guess I was in a depressed mood or some thing. Well the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by tomorrow since it's srping break and I got alot of time to write. Well anyways, I hope you liked the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think so I can keep working on the story.**


	2. The Hinata

**A Whole New Life**

**Chapter Two: The Hinata **

**Keitaro's P.O.V:**

It's morning and a whole new day. hmm. I don't smell any smoke coming from the kitchen this morning though. I turn to see Mitsune still asleep on the bed. Usually she's up by now making breakfast, or at least what looks like it. There are two empty bottles on the new night stand. I guess she found where I hid the sake. I'll have to find another hiding place for them.

I think i'll make breakfast this morning and give Mitsune a break. I have a feeling she won't be awake for another few hours. A month and a half sigh. No one thought we would really last this long, even we didn't. But I guess life's just full of suprises huh? Anyways, I better go start breakfast before Mitsune wakes up.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Meanwhile, the residents at the Hinata were just starting to wake up. Shinobu went to the kitchen to start breakfast and Kaolla was sent to get everyone else ready for breakfast. Naru was sleeping rather uncomfortably at her desk after spending almost half the night studying. However, after hearing a loud knock on her door she quickly got up, a few papers some how glue to her face.

"Who is it?" she asked as she started putting away her books and putting together all the scattered papers on her desk.

"Shinobu says breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so wake up sleepy head." she heard Su say from the other side of the door.

"Tell her i'll be right down, just as soon as I get dressed."

"Okay then." then Su skipped over to Motoko's room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Motoko? Are you in there?" Su checked the door, it was open so she went in. She looked around the room but saw no sign of Motoko. The bed didn't look like it had even been slept in that night.

"Motoko? Where are you?" Su said again, but there still wasn't any answer. She looked through the room one more time before going out "Maybe she went out early this morning."

She went running back down the stairs to the kitchen, some thing she was told many times not to do but still did. Shinobu was almost done cooking breakfast and Naru was just comming down the stairs.

"Su, we've told you before, don't run down the stairs like that. You could fall and hurt yourself." Naru said sitting down at the table.

"Well it hasn't happened yet." Su said sitting next to her.

"Some times I think you won't listen untill you do fall, anyways, where's Motoko? Did you already wake her for breakfast."

"I went to her room to wake her," Kaolla said "but she wasn't there. I thought maybe she was already down stairs some where or maybe she went out some where early this morning."

"As long as she's out of her room," Naru said "She's been locked up in there alot the past couple of weeks."

"Every time I go to bring her down to eat she either doesn't answer or says she's not hungry." Shinobu said putting two plates of food in front of them.

"I wonder if any things wrong with her," Naru said

"Maybe we should try talking to her when she gets back," Shinobu suggested.

"Good idea."

**XXXXXX Some where in town XXXXXX**

It was a little windy that morning as Motoko walked around the streets of the town. She wasn't going any where in particular, she was just walking around not really knowing where it was she was going. This was some thing she had started doing the past two weeks, it helped her relax. The past two weeks had been pretty stressful for her and she really hadn't been feeling to well. She hardley stayed in the Hinata most of the day, she was usually just walking blindly around the streets.

The past few weeks she hadn't really been eating much and she felt she had lost alot weight, she wasn't so interested in training any more. All she did was just lie around on the floor of her room or as she did now, walk the streets. Today as she was walking she felt herself loosing the energy to keep walking, so she sat down next to a nearby building.

"I haven't trained much the past two weeks, my sword seems to be picking up dust now in it's corner of the room." she said to herself in her head "I don't even have the energy to walk any more. And no matter how many times I say to my self,_ i'll start training again first thing in the morning_, I know once morning comes I won't.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel like each day i'm getting weaker and weaker? I can't let myself get this weak, i'm not suppose to be." the wind suddenly got harder, blowing her hair in front of her face. When she pushed her hair back she found a paper right at her feet. Motoko picked it up, and after reading it she got up to throw it away. But half way to the trash can, she looked at it again.

"Maybe i'll just keep it with me. Just in case." Motoko said, putting the paper in her pocket and walking back to the Hinata.

**XXXXXX Back at the Hinata XXXXXX**

Back at the Hinata everyone was just finishing breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Naru said getting up from the table "maybe it's Motoko." When she opened the door, she found a girl of about fifteen, dark brown hair falling to her shoulders,with a black ribbon used as a headband and amber colored eyes. She wore black baggy jeans held up with a black silver spiked belt and a dark green tank top.

"Um, hello. May I help you?" Naru asked the girl

"Yeah, is Su here?" the girl asked.

Naru turned to call Su to the door but she was already there.

"Hi Kuki. You're hear early." Su said to the girl at the door.

"Are you ready to go?" the girl now identified as Kuki asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later Naru. Bye Shinobu." she said

"Where are you going Su? I thought you were coming with us to see Mitsune."

I'm going to the mall with some of my friends and I already saw Mitsune yesterday. I don't think she'd miss me today if I didn't go." Kaolla answered "plus I see her all the time any ways."

"Fine, but don't get into any trouble and don't get back so late."

"Okay bye." Su said as her and her friend started down the stairs of the Hinata. Naru went back inside to help Shinobu with the dishes.

"Shinobu, do you know who that girl is that Su went out with?" Naru asked as she helped to dry the dishes.

"Kuki? She's a new girl at school. She just got her a few weeks ago and her and Su are really good friends. They're together alot at school." Shinobu answered as she started putting away the dried dishes.

"I wonder why Kaolla hasn't said any thing about her before."

"Who knows but Kaolla does have a few other friends at school too. They're mostly punks and I don't really know them that well." Shinobu said "But you can ask Su about them later when she gets back I guess."

"I guess I will." Naru looked at the clock "I guess i'll go back to studying. Tell me when Motoko gets back, okay?"

"Okay." Shinobu said as the phone started to ring.

* * *

**Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to post up the next one as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think of my story so far. Thank you. And i'll be happy to answer any questions that you might have had about the chapter. That is if it isn't giving away any certain part of the story. **


	3. Mother Dearest

**A Whole New Life**

**Chapter Three: Mother Dearest**

**Naru's P.O.V:**

I'm really starting to worry about Motoko. Sure she's started doing her usual training again. Going back into her normal routine. She doesn't lock herself in her room any more, actually she's been going out alot lately. I don't know where, she never says, or even with who. If she's going out any where with some one. Still, she doesn't talk to us that much. Even when we ask her what's wrong. Even though she seems to be kind of acting like her normal self again, I know that there is still some thing wrong with her that she's not saying. I only wish she'd tell me what it is so that I can help her. We always confide in each other. sigh I guess i'll go back to studying, I have an exam tomorrow.

**Motoko's P.O.V:**

I know they worry for me. I know I should tell them what's wrong. But for some reason, every time I try to, I end up saying some thing else than what I was really planning to say. Then again, how can I tell them what's wrong when even I don't know what it is. That's why i'm going to the doctors today. Hopefully I can get the answers of why i've been like this the past few weeks. I just hope it isn't any thing serious.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Mitsune, will you stay put for a minute." Keitaro said as he tried getting Mitsune's attention, who, since morning, had been running around the house getting rid of some empty sake bottles that just seemed to come out of no where.

"Sorry, can't talk," she said. "I have to finish cleaning."

"Why such a rush? You have all day." he said.

Mitsune is about to answer him, when, just then, there is a loud knock on the door.

"She's here," Mitsune says as she rushed to open the door.

"Who's here?" Keitaro was more confused now than he had been a few seconds ago.

As soon as Mitsune opened the door, he saw a woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes standing there. She looked alot like Mitsune, but a little older than her. He watched as the two women hugged each other, both talking at once that he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Keitaro," Mitsune says turning to look at him "This is my mother. Your mother now too."

**XXXXX Some where in town XXXXX**

After studying for three hours straight, Naru decided to take a break and left the Hintat for a walk around town. Motoko wasn't at home, so she thought maybe she'd look for her, since she was already out. As she walked down the street, Naru caught sight of Motoko going inside a building nearby.

"Motoko?" Naru said. Motok hadn't really been paying attention to any thing around her. But when she heard Naru call her, she looked up instantly, surpised to see her there. When at this time she was usually at home studying.

"Um...hi Naru." Motoko said. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that same question."

Motoko looked at the ground again, not answering her.

"Motoko, this is the doctor's office. Are you sick?" Naru asked as she looked at the sign in front of the building.

"I'm not sure. I just know I haven't been well the past few weeks and I thought it was time that I got some idea of what it was." Motoko answered.

"But why didn't you tell us? You had us worried the past weeks. Your wouldn't come out of your room, you hardly ate. You know we would have helped you any way that we could if you had only told us."

"I know, and I guess what I was really trying to do was not worry any of you. I didn't think it was that much of a big deal. But I guess I did exactly what I was trying not to do." she explained.

"Next time something's wrong, just promise you'll tell me or any one else at home and so we help you as best we can. Okay?" Naru said.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Well, as long as i'm here. Why don't I keep you company?"

"Are you sure you want to? I mean you must have other things to do."

"Never mind that. Those things can wait. Now come on."

"You really are a good friend." Motoko said to her as they both went into the doctor's office.

**XXXXX Back To Keitaro and Mitsune's Home XXXXX**

"So, this is who you married?" Mitsune's mother asked. "Well, he's better than what I was expecting."

"You would have known if you had come to the wedding." Mitsune said to her.

"Yes, I know. But I had so many other things to do that I didn't have the time to make it. But I did bring you gift though." her mother said.

"Really, what?"

"Well, let me see," she began to look through her purse. "I know it's around here some where. No, that's not it...hm, I wondered where that went," she said taking out a small bottle of what looked like tequila.

"So, will you be staying with us?" Keitaro asked her.

Still searching through her purse she said "Only a day or two, I have to be some where later. Oh, where'd I put it." she sighed. "I guess it will turn up eventually. I probably have it some where in my suitcase."

"Why don't I show you where you're going to be staying mom." Mitsune said.

"Alright. Do you have any sake here?"

"No."

"I'll go get some later then."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, and if the chapter seems a little short. I don't know if Kitsune's mom ever came out in the show, I haven't seen so many episodes. But i'm sure she hasn't. In any case, please tell me or at least give me a name for her. I really have no idea what to call her. I'm going to try updating this weekend again. Hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
